the_amazing_adventures_of_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bird
Red Bird is the main protagonist of Angry Birds Craptastic Advemtures and in the Angry Birds series of games created by Rovio Entertainment. He is also the leader of the Angry Birds. First introduced in 2009, the character is the primary bird used in marketing to promote the series. Red is a Desert Cardinal. Red is the first bird used in the game, and he has appeared as a playable character in every version and episode of the game released so far, though he is not necessarily in all levels. In the Fuji TV exclusive episode: Sakura Ninja, he appears dressed as a ninja. This was the first time he has appeared in costume in any game (this is technically not completely true, because in both golden eggs in Go Green, Get Lucky in Angry Birds Seasons, he wears a green leprachaun hat), and completely new game sprites were created for this episode. He can be considered the unofficial mascot of Rovio and the official mascot of Angry Birds. Quotes *me too this is so awesome *What do you mean did she beat you up? *what do you mean oh, no? *I don't know if you realize something but..(whispers gumball) *Well one time Studder was dating an onion. *Because onions are his favourite food, he also still gives people 15 slaps. *Heck yeah! *hey guys hows it-(gasp)oh my god *wait are you guys having a relation time to have a baby *okay now we fell sick *these 3 are having a baby from relation ship *Thank god, you need to be believed by us those 3 were nude and they having a baby *those 3 were having a baby *well these 3 are having a baby *well yeah Nicole we've been looking for them all day *Walking in on Morgan and Randy having sex. *that's it how about we build a time machine to stop this happening *now let's see how the future is right now *ughhh I had enough *the rest of the gang are fighting to see who you or who you not deserved and here's a flashback to see who started *You autobirds could use a hand? *Another me? But how? *The true Ultra Magnus made me by part of your and his dna. *Whoa, cool. *Will you shut the underworld up, Mordecai can hear you. *I think I would have a date with Ms.Red. (left) *Wander, what are you doing!? (Following Wander while running) *well we were searching for you plus the rest of our friends *well while you were gone the park got some problems so we need some flashbacks *(narrating) the ghosts from the netherrealm since join the empire ever since in the regular tunes show have capture the heart of the park and took it to the moon so we were about to search for you but we decided to save the park first- *well we been searching for them possibly about 2 hours and 30 minutes and 5 seconds they probably didn't decided to be here anymore and left *Wait, there's two dates at a time? *Hey, guys how's it going? *your telling me, zim *(in wander's body) well about us *well since the empire are at prison nothing can stop us. *hey look its a robot Trivia *His appearance ismon ABCA style and voiced by Jack Sullvian. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Irken Empire member